


The Devil Went Down to Gotham

by Gottaread2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Music, Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, Devil Oswald, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Human Edward - Freeform, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Music, Piano, Romance, Ruler of Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: The devil went down to Gotham. He was looking for a soul to steal. He was in a bind cause he was way behind and he was willing to make a deal.An AU where Oswald Cobblepot is the king of Hell and Edward Nygma is a talented human pianist. When a bet is made for Edward's soul, who will win?





	1. Looking for a Soul to Steal

Spires of ice pierced an inky black sky, and, as far as the eye could see, everything was coated in thick frost. It was at once beautiful and cruel. A hard world devoid of anything resembling comfort or warmth. The sound of numerous suffering souls could be heard wailing in the distance. The cacophony of their combined anguish was only slightly curbed by the ever present howling of a cold wind that whips across the icy landscape, sharp and stinging. Hell had frozen over the moment the once lowly demon, Oswald Cobblepot, became its king.

And at the center of this cold underworld, there was a single, lavishly large desk of ebony behind which sat a stylish throne of plush purple cushioning. The king of Hell was nothing if not luxurious. Just because one was ruler of the most despised realm in existence did not mean one could not have standards. And Oswald Cobblepot had high standards.

Which was why he was so displeased with the papers currently stacked before him on the desk. Oswald poured over the numbers once more just to be certain, his expressive features turning the corners of his mouth down into a scowl. If they kept going, they might just run right off his face. But no matter how long he glared down at the pages (nor how much his frown increased), the data did not change. There was no doubt about it. After all, numbers don't lie.

Hell would not meet his self-imposed quota for souls this year. Not unless he took matters into his own hands. How did that old human saying go? _If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself_. It seemed the King of Hell would just have to get his own hands dirty (not that he'd ever minded that before). Having made up his mind, Oswald grabbed his hat and coat, favorite contract pen, and silver cane before departing for the mortal realm.

The devil went to Gotham. A dark city, filled with rage, insanity, and murder. What better place to start the hunt for hell-bound souls? It was one of Oswald's favorite places on Earth, almost like a second home. The city had a way of taking even the purest of souls and corrupting them beyond redemption. It couldn't hurt to send a few of them down early. Oswald relished the thought of helping the city do her work.

So he found himself wandering her streets taking in the familiar sights and sounds. A neon sign caught his eye, flashing at passersby to draw attention. And draw attention it did. To somehow ignore the gaudy green question mark would have been no small feat. In sweeping curves beneath, the club proudly announced itself as 'Enigma.' Interesting. Oswald had never seen the place on his visits to Gotham. The club must be new. Deciding that the club was as good a place as any other to start his soul searching, Oswald entered Enigma and ordered a drink.

Music danced through the air with a swaying step and caught the devil up in it. It would have been difficult not to get swept away by the jolly sound of the piano and Oswald wondered how mere mortals managed to escape its enchanting tune. He looked to the stage, seeking the player, and expecting to find some supernatural creature sitting there. Oswald watched graceful long fingers as they pranced across the keys, but the fingers belonged to a human. He was intrigued. How was it possible for a mere mortal, _a human_ , to play like that?

This human was interesting and Oswald considered that he might be his first target. The devil took a closer look at the man. Dressed all in green, long and lanky. By human standards the man was quite handsome, if a little awkward. But what about the soul? The devil gazed into the man seeing beyond flesh and blood. And what he saw took his breath away. _He burned like the sun!_ Oswald couldn't look away from the all consuming fire, the infernal soul blazing too intensely to last. The man would not be long for this mortal world. But before he burned out, Oswald would steal his soul away. However, this one would not go to wander with the rest of the lost souls of Hell. No, this one he would keep for his own.

After the last note of the song died away, the pianist stood. Despite its enchanting effect, the performance had been too sophisticated for this audience. The clubbers stood stunned and silence permeated the room aside from some sporadic clapping from a few. The poor man remained frozen on stage, elegant and awkward (somehow at the same time). His gracefully, ungainly limbs moved with a flourish as he stepped towards the center of the stage. Wide eyes, bright and brown, nervously taking in the crowd. The man looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Oswald scowled at the people surrounding him. It seemed that most of these philistines didn't know how to properly show appreciation for good music. The devil chanted a command under his breath and the audience finally broke into proper applause. The pianist's eyes lit up.

Finally, he took a bow. The sparkling bowler perched upon his head left it's nest of brown curls to fall off the stage. _Oh dear_. But when the man lifted his head once more, he found his hat clasped in the hands of another, held out for him to take back.

"Thank you." He said, too wide grin flashing.

Too friendly. Too easy. This soul would belong to Oswald by the end of the night. The devil smiled up at his prey as the man settled the hat back in place, "Not a problem, friend. I quite enjoyed the performance."

The man glowed at the praise, though he seemed unsure how exactly to respond to it.

"Schumann's Humoreske." He said, naming the piece, "Did you know Schumann would plunge his hands into the entrails of slaughtered animals? He believed it healed his ailments."

The devil could not fathom why the odd man had decided to share this strange piece of trivia with him. A little morbid for a musician. But in fact, he did know this already. Oswald had been the one to convince Schumann to do it in the first place, back in his days as a demon. He chuckled at the memory which seemed to please the human causing him to laugh as well. The man stepped down from the stage and shuffled in place timidly, before offering his hand.

"Um, I'm Edward Nygma." Edward introduced himself.

"Oswald Cobblepot." Oswald replied, taking his hand to shake.

"I don't suppose you'd like to grab a drink?" Edward offered.

The devil wrapped an arm around the taller man's shoulders, already leading the way as he replied, "I'd love to."

The crowd parted before them, as Oswald steered Edward towards the exit, rather than towards the bar. Oswald had another idea in mind, all a part of his insidious plan. Shouldn't the human get a taste of hell before he proposed a deal? Edward looked confused only for a moment, before allowing the devil to lead him astray.

Under the cloak of night, Oswald conjured drinks from nothing, handing one to Edward. A grasshopper. Edward's favorite. The devil of course knew all of the man's vices. Edward took his drink, eyeing it curiously before turning his wondering gaze back to Oswald.

"How did you do that?" 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Oswald smirked, "But I can show you if you follow me."

"And where will you take me?" Edward asked, already intrigued by the mystery of it all. To him, Oswald was not merely a stranger, but a puzzle he had yet to solve or piece of music he was playing for the first time. He had yet to figure him out and it made the man all the more alluring. 

"To hell, my friend." Oswald replied readily, believing the human would never believe him until he saw it.

"Show me." Edward implored, eyes alight with the desire for knowledge, that burning soul flaring up in excitement.

"Follow me." Oswald offered his arm, bemused by the odd man. He seemed to defy all his expectations of him. Far from ordinary, this human. It was almost charming.

The two chatted amicably as they walked the streets of Gotham. Oswald was learning quite alot about the soul he was trying to acquire. In fact, the man seemed capable of babbling on indefinitely if left to it. The devil found himself imagining what it would be like listening to Edward's rambling for all of eternity. Absolute torture. He smiled at the thought of it.

Oswald led the human to the gates of Hell. Just a little peak inside to make the man believe before he suggested his deal. Most humans were happy enough to sell their souls away for trinkets, never really believing. But not this human, this special soul that the devil coveted. Oswald could see this one would not be an easy sell. A little supernatural persuasion to entice the man. And a curious mind like his would definitely demand proof. And so he would have it. 

"What is this place?" Edward wondered aloud, awed by the sight before him.

"I told you. Hell." Oswald reminded him.

"I never thought it would be so..." Edward seemed at a loss for words. 

"Frozen?" Oswald offered.

"Beautiful." Edward breathed.

"I suppose it is." Oswald mused, "Though most who've seen it are too preoccupied by their own suffering to really appreciate it. But it could be considered beautiful in it's way."

"Who are you really? Why are you showing me all of this?" Edward turned back to Oswald to ask him.

"I am the King of Hell." Oswald declared, pausing only a moment to let his words sink in before continuing, "And I am the only one who sees you as you are. Who you can still become... _if_ you let me help you. The way you played that piano tonight, you have a real talent, Mr. Nygma."

"And what would this help of yours cost me?" The human questioned doubtfully. 

"Only your soul, naturally." the devil replied, flashing his teeth in a most charming smile.

The fire in Edward's eyes blazed at his words. The change in countenance was a stark contrast to the nervous, jittery man Oswald had seen on stage before. It was gloriously rebellious, that passionate soul hidden deceptively within the seemingly meek exterior. The true Edward was shining through and taking charge. 

"I'm insulted. You believe I need your help to achieve greatness?" Edward boasted, "Of course I'm talented. I dare you to find a single man or woman in Gotham capable of what I can do. You won't buy my soul that easily."

Oswald knew the human would decline. One would have to be a fool to sell their eternity for a mere lifetime of fame. But the devil knew how to exploit a man's pride, to twist it to his own purpose. It suited him well that Edward responded to his initial offer this way. Now for the real sales pitch.

"Since you're so confident, how about we make a little wager?" Oswald suggested, "Best me in a contest of music, and I'll grant your heart's greatest desire. But if I win, I keep your soul."

"This isn't some sort of trick, is it?" Edward questioned skeptically.

"You have my word. Do we have a deal?"

The human thought it over for a moment, but Oswald could see he already had him. The bait was set, the trap was laid. The human's own arrogance would surely be his downfall.

"Deal." Edward finally confirmed as the devil had anticipated. The man reached out a hand to shake on it, but Oswald only chuckled.

"That isn't how we do things here Mr. Nygma. When you make a deal with the devil, you have to seal it with a kiss." The devil lied. It was true that a kiss was one way to seal the deal, but it was not the only way as he was leading the human to believe. But Oswald thought it would definitely be the more fun way.

Edward hesitated only a moment, face turning a brilliant shade of red, before he stepped boldly forward to lock lips with existence' greatest fiend. The devil pressed back firmly against him and Edward felt a terrible chill run through him. The feeling was as sharp as the bite of winter's wind, but there was also something indescribably thrilling about the experience. And then it was over. Their pact was made.


	2. And If You'd Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 recap: The devil went to Gotham in search of souls and met a pianist named Edward. Oswald shows the human his kingdom and convinces Edward to make a bet with him. They will have a music contest with Edward's soul on the line.

With their pact made, Oswald withdrew his contract pen from his coat pocket and set it floating in the air. Edward watched in awe as the pen began to scribble of its own accord. As it moved through the air, deep purple ink flowing from its tip, a contract of white parchment also began to materialize beneath it. The pen finally came to a stop and Oswald plucked both it and the paper from the ether, stowing the pen away again and turning the paper for Edward to read.

"These are the terms of our deal." The devil explained.

"My signature's already there." Edward noted, "But I never signed."

"You did, actually. The kiss. Our contract was already made. _This,_ " Oswald waved the sheet in his hand, "is just a physical manifestation of our agreement. You humans tend to forget the deals you make when they don't go your way."

"Fair enough." Edward shrugged, "May I see it?"

Oswald nodded, handing him the paper. Edward didn't need to read it. He was certain that whatever was written there it was too late to change anyway. But he couldn't pass up the opportunity to inspect it. _The thing had magically appeared out of thin air after all!_ A look of excited curiosity came over his features as he took the contract in hand, skimming it as he ran his fingers over the purple lettering. It looked so ordinary and felt so solidly papery. This was all real! _Fascinating_.

"Satisfied with the terms of our arrangement?" The devil inquired.

"Would it matter if I wasn't?"

With a cheeky, exaggerated frown, Oswald simply shrugged his shoulders. The devil's blithe attitude gave Edward his answer. It most certainly would not matter. The deal was made.

"Well, now that that's settled, I have some business to attend. And you have a couple of days to get your affairs in order before our contest."

"Get my affairs in order?"

"You know, any unfinished business." Oswald explained, "As you must have read, should you lose, I take your soul. Immediately."

"I didn't actually read the entire thing." Edward admitted sheepishly, "So if I lose... I die."

"Exactly. Now, I'm not saying you're going to lose but... better to be prepared, just in case."

"That won't be necessary." Edward stated matter-of-factly, "I won't lose."

"Suit yourself. I still have to get back to my work."

"Work?" Edward asked curiously, "Could I tag along?"

Oswald stared hard at Edward, lips pursed in contemplation. Edward fidgeted, thinking maybe he had asked for too much. He shrunk back under the devil's gaze, shoulders slumping and eyes averting, timidly.

"Sorry, uh, n-never mind... of course, you're probably very busy. Sorry. Um, forget I asked." Edward babbled, reverting back into the nervous, jittery mess he always became when he lost his confidence.

Oswald blinked. Edward felt even more foolish. He had always known others found him a little odd, but he'd never thought his awkwardness would be enough to even render the devil speechless. But before he could fall further into his own personal pit of self-loathing, the sound of light chuckling reached Edward's ears.

"You were serious?"

Edward nodded. He looked up to see Oswald smiling at him. And it was surprisingly warm, not mocking as he had anticipated.

"My apologies, friend. I never expected such a request." Oswald explained, "You aren't afraid?"

"A little," Edward admitted, "but I'm more interested in knowing about all this. It's not everyday one gets to witness the king of hell at work."

"I suppose not." Oswald chuckled again, "Well then, come along."

Oswald offered Edward his arm, ready to lead the way. The devil seemed quite the gentleman, suave and confident. Everything Edward wished he could be or was it everything he wished he could have? The human blushed as he allowed himself to be led along.

"So what exactly does the King of Hell do? You mentioned needing to get back to your work? Aren't I keeping you from an appointment of jabbing sinners with a pitchfork?"

"Oh no, that kind of work is beneath me. I've got demons for that."

"Really?"

"No. Not really." Oswald snorted, "Humans are fairly good at torturing themselves once they get here. It's cold, it's lonely, and they get to be here for all eternity. No, my job is mostly in managing the demons and acquiring souls." 

Edward looked around himself with wondering eyes as they walked, trying to take everything in. Noting the human's enthusiasm, the devil decided to make a show of it. He would give Edward the grand tour, starting with hell's most diabolical location. Iron bars twisting like serpents in intricate patterns designed to drive any who looked upon it mad, severed heads artistically arranged wearing expressions of complete despair, and burning black flames dancing menacingly as high as terrible mountains all adorned the most imposing set of doors to ever exist. They were a little old fashioned for Oswald's tastes. He could see, however, that they greatly impressed the human. What the hell could possibly lay behind such sinister looking doors?

"You're curious about these doors, aren't you, Mr. Nygma?"

Edward nodded still gaping up at the impressive exposition of torment decorating the portal. Oswald snapped his fingers and the doors creaked open to admit them. Edward followed the devil inside.

"Welcome to hell's library." Oswald announced.

"Hell has a library?"

"Where else would you keep all knowledge of good and evil? In the garden?"

As they proceeded deeper into the library, they were greeted by an elderly woman with long, wavy hair flowing down her back. She smiled warmly up at the devil with affectionate blue eyes that looked just like his. Oswald hissed at the sight of her as though in pain. The sound was oddly like the word, mother. Edward couldn't understand such a response towards a seemingly harmless woman.

"I am _not_ amused, Isabelle!" The devil screeched.

The woman giggled before her shape changed, morphing into that of a young, brunette with glasses. Edward was astonished to see she smirked at him with the face of the woman he once adored.

"Kristen?"

"Do not be fooled. Isabelle is a demon. Her favorite game is to take the shape of lost loved ones to torment her victims." Oswald cautioned, "She is also the guardian of this library."

Edward turned away, thoroughly shaken by the encounter. But his curious mind quickly moved on from his own trama to wonder about the face the demon wore before. The devil's reaction had seemed even stronger than his own. Had he lost someone too? It was strange to think that the devil might have had any love to lose.

"Who was she?"

"I already told you, a demon." Oswald replied curtly. 

"Fine. Don't tell me if you don't want to, but you don't have to play dumb."

"It's complicated." Oswald huffed, "I'd rather not dwell on what is lost."

Edward was momentarily silenced by the response and the sour expression on the devil's face. Maybe he shouldn't have pried. It was really none of his business, but as always, he'd let his own curiosity overrule consideration. Now the easygoing atmosphere between them was ruined. Edward wondered if the devil would finally have had enough of him and send him away until their contest.

As for Oswald, he was trying not to spoil things with his melancholy mood. After all, Edward was the most entertaining thing to happen to him in a very long time. He turned his back to the human, just needing a moment to compose himself. _Damn that Isabelle!_ She always knew how to get under his skin. Never enough to just pierce his heart, the demon's antics were more like the twist of a knife.

Abruptly, the tense silence between them was broken as Edward cleared his throat.

"I can bring tears to your eyes and resurrect the dead. I form in an instant and last a lifetime. What am I?" Edward whispered gently, placing a hand on Oswald's shoulder.

"A memory..."

"Correct. As long as we remember, they're never truly lost."

Oswald turned back to look up into the human's eyes. It was strange the way Edward somehow knew what to say to comfort him. It reminded him of her. The one he lost. The way she used to care for him. Oswald blinked back tears. He now wanted to possess this soul more than ever.

"That's a nice sentiment." Oswald smiled softly.

"You seemed the sentimental sort."

"Guilty." Oswald chuckled, spirits finally lighter, "And you seem the sort to enjoy testing your skills. You like riddles don't you, Mr. Nygma?"

"I love them!" Edward exclaimed excitedly.

"Then I have something I want to show you."


End file.
